Unlikely Matches
by malaynamonkey2004
Summary: Scorpius and Rose multi-chapter romance. Features some Albus and James Potter as well, but mostly ScorpiusxRose.
1. The Train

**Hey guys! I am so excited to start this fanfic! I already have three other fanfics and one of them in particular has been extremely successful, so I have good hopes for this one :D Not to brag btw**

 **This is about Scorpius and Rose. It is a romance. If you are planning to hate on the stories, DON'T READ IT ALL, ok? Don't put other people down!**

 **I love this ship by the way!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

Scorpius walked into the station. Platform 9 ¾. It was strange, filled with tons of witches and wizards milling about, talking excitedly. Well, the students were excited. Most of the parents were crying. Scorpius was scared; it was his First Year at Hogwarts and he had never been away from his parents before. His dad was not the most revered wizard, but Scorpius still looked up to him. He thought back to what his dad had told him just yesterday.

"Stay away from Potters and Weasleys." Scorpius knew a little about the Battle of Hogwarts but he didn't know too much. He knew that his dad had had some… complications of a sort with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. Scorpius was not planning to be mean to their children, but he was not planning to be exactly nice either. He just wanted to live up to his father's expectations and be the son his father wanted him to be.

"Yes, Dad. I promise." Scorpius had submitted meekly, and he was planning to live out the promise.

Now his father and his mother was talking to the Crabbes. Scorpius looked around the station, but he didn't move away from his parents. He saw lots of other wizards who were running around, shrieking or saying goodbye, and he longed to join them. But his father was sure to be angry at him, and he didn't want his father to be angry at him right before Scorpius was leaving. He was planning to come back for the holidays, but that was so far away. He wouldn't see his parents for so long, and he wanted to leave on a happy note.

Scorpius was looking at the train when a flash of red hair caught his eye. He turned his head and saw Rose Weasley. The girl he was supposed to stay away from. He was captivated by her, but his dreams vanished as he saw another boy with dark hair come into the picture. He was playing with Rose and another boy, who looked younger. Scorpius's dad leaned down.

"That's Albus and James Potter." He spit out the word 'Potter', but he said nothing more. Scorpius observed the two boys. They looked nice enough and from this distance, Scorpius could see nothing about them that his dad had described.

All of a sudden, the girl, Rose, turned her head. She stared at him for just a moment, but that moment in time was earth-shattering for Scorpius. All of a sudden, he was in love. He didn't know for sure, but he knew that this feeling was unlike any he had ever felt. He ignored it though, as the train was about to leave. He quickly said his goodbyes to his parents and boarded the train. He looked for any of his friends, but he found none.

Scorpius felt very alone. He passed compartment after compartment which were all full. Finally, he saw one with only three people. Rose, Albus, and James. There was no where else.

He moved towards them. He opened the door. "Can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full."

His dad looked at him from outside on the station platform and shook his head, but Scorpius disregarded him. He was so sick of his dad telling him what to do. Who cares if he was angry when he left? What did it matter what his dad thought? It was his life. Scorpius waited for the three nods, and then sat down, next to Rose and across from James.

He didn't wave goodbye to his dad.

 **So that's it for the first chapter! I know it's short, and they will lengthen in the future. Please leave a review! :D Thanks!**


	2. The Boats

**Hey guys!**

 **Review Responses First (RRF):**

 **The Neverseen: I take it you are a Sophitz Forever or Keeper React reader? Thanks for coming her and reviewing!**

 **OMG: Are you a Sophitz Forever and/or Keeper React reader too? OMG I am so happy. OMG is meant in both ways XD**

 **Knockturn Seller: Thanks… I hope that this story lives up to that potential!**

 **So this will be a slightly longer chapter, now that the intro is done and over with.**

 **Please review!**

Scorpius tried to ignore the fact that Rose Weasley was sitting right next to him on a train seat, not to mention how incredibly _close_ she was. He also tried to forget that they were going to the same place. He must not think of her, he must not think of her. No matter how much he wanted to rebel against his dad, staying away from the Weasleys and the Potters, and even the Longbottoms at that, was something that had been indoctrinated into Scorpius's brain thousands of times. He wasn't going to forget that easily.

Apparently, Scorpius's dad had some problems with these people, the Potters especially. Apparently, Harry Potter, Albus and James's dad, had been rude to his dad on the first day, and Scorpius's dad had hated him ever since. He hated him even more when Harry Potter chose to hang out with likes of Ron Weasley, a poor wizard with a badly reputed family, instead of a pureblooded wizard from the Malfoys. Boy, was Scorpius's dad mad!

After that, Potter and Weasley made friends with a MUDBLOOD, Hermione Granger, who was too smart and was a big know-it-all. She was snarky and rude to Draco everyday and had never been caught, being so smart and all. Potter, Weasley, and Granger became known as the Golden Three after the War, while Malfoy and his little friends were exiled/cast out of Hogwarts. Technically, they weren't, since they had run away after Voldemort came back, but Draco always told the other version, and Scorpius heard it more often.

So there it was. The long family history that everyone had.

And now here Scorpius was. Hanging out on a train compartment with the Potters, and the Weasleys/Grangers, sipping juice and eating sweets from the trolley.

Scorpius had to admit it; James _was_ rude. His father was right about the Potters. Even Albus was cold to Scorpius. But Scorpius knew that his father had been wrong about the Weasleys/Grangers. Rose was nice to Scorpius and even gave him an extra chocolate frog after James took Scorpius's and thrown it out the window. "To scare away the pedestrians." Only… there were none.

Rose was so pretty. Her red hair made her green eyes sparkle and light up, and her smile, though crooked, was honestly just plain adorable. She was kind and her accent was lilted, but also cute. Scorpius was just in love.

 _FOOOT_. The train's whistle was weird and different from any other train's whistle that Scorpius had ever heard. It sounded twice and then an intercom came on.

" _Attention, all passengers, students and teachers alike, the train will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Please be sure to have the required attire on, and have your wands put away safely. We do not want any hustle and bustle, so when the train stops, please wait until we come over and give you the 'ok' to leave. Thank you."_

The intercom clicked off.

Scorpius had to change into his robes, but the other three didn't. They smirked at him, but he ignored them and walked to the bathroom that was stored in the back of the train, and dressed quickly. He walk-ran back to his compartment and slid open the door. Rose smiled at him, and Scorpius's heart sped up 600 times faster.

The train jolted to a stop. Scorpius waited with the others until finally an old woman came and gave them permission to leave. He walked out of the train and looked around in awe.

Music was playing, and although it was dark, perhaps nine or ten in the evening, lanterns were lit up everywhere. There was a big lake with about twenty canoes sitting peacefully on the surface. The lake was rippling with reflections. Hogwarts itself was _huge_. Scorpius could make out turrets, towers, stairs, and even a drawbridge, complete with a moat. **(A/N This is MY version of Hogwarts)**.

Scorpius saw a big bushy man who was quite large. He squinted and he saw that the man was waving… at him! Scorpius looked around and saw with dismay that he was alone. Everyone else had clustered in a big group in front of the giant man while he had been observing the castle. He quickly ran over, and several boys pointed fingers while the girls whispered amongst themselves. Scorpius blushed, but nobody saw.

The man laughed. "What wer you doing over ther? Just watching the castle? It is a beauty, ain't she?" He laughed again as Scorpius gave a nod. "Don't worry, I'm Hagrid. Nothing to be afraid of. I've been doing this for many, many years." Scorpius wanted to ask how many years, but he feared that that would be rude. So he nodded.

The man yelled to the rest of the children, "Are you ready to see Hogwarts?"

Everyone yelled in consent and Scorpius followed the children onto one of the canoes, hoping that it wouldn't tip over.

 **So I know that that was a weird chapter, but please don't judge! Review, though, and follow/favorite! Thanks so much! I love you all!**


	3. The Dining Hall

**Hey guys! So this story hasn't been that popular, and I'm not sure if anyone actually read it, but I'm not planning to delete this or anything. I hope that over time, this starts to gain more readers though.**

 **OMG: Did you mean to review on my other story, Sophitz Forever? Or did you mean to post it here? Either way, thanks so much for both reviews!**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yes, that possibility of trouble is just so fun to write and hopefully read about :D You tipped over in a canoe? I would have been freaked out (I have water issues :D). Thanks for both reviews!**

 **So I am also planning to upload a new chapter of Sophitz Forever as well, either today or tomorrow, depending on how fast I get through this XD**

 **Thanks so much and please review!**

Scorpius took a deep breath and…

Stepped onto the boat. It rocked gently, but not enough to tip over and Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. He had a fear of the water, having almost drowned as a child, and he was truly scared for a moment. Luckily, the moment had passed and he sat down on one of the benches in the canoe, clinging to the edges for dear life.

He was in Hagrid's canoe, and he was feeling pretty safe. Then he looked around him. There were no oars! How did they plan to move the boats? How? Were they going to have to use their hands or something?

Then Scorpius smacked himself in the head. Of course, there was _magic_. They were wizards (and witches), after all. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid and _scared_. Scorpius was known to be a "weak boy", like his father, he sometimes thought to himself, though he would never say it out loud. Scorpius was not the strongest of wizards or even out of the Muggles, and although he was ashamed, he tried to not let it get to him. He was known to be weak and sometimes even sickly, especially during the winter. His mum had been hesitant about letting him leave to Hogwarts, but Professor McGonagall had rioted, and secretly Scorpius was happy.

It was lonely to be at his house. He was stuck with his parents and no one else. His mum was allergic to fur, so they could not have pets, not even a small hamster. Fish were no fun. They couldn't catch a ball. They were only good for Transfiguration.

Although Scorpius had never told a single soul, sometimes his father whipped him, especially when he was weaker. He lost games: his father beat him. He cried: his father slapped him repeatedly, again and again. His mother could give no help to Scorpius; she was too weak, but secretly Scorpius thought she was just scared. Of her own husband. **(A/N What is Draco's wife's name?)**

All of a sudden, the canoe jolted and Scorpius came back to earth. It started to move forward, and Scorpius clung to the edges of the boat. Hagrid noticed his actions and chuckled.

"What's wrong, boy? Scered of de water? Notin' to be 'fraid of."

Hagrid was instantly lower on Scorpius's list of favorite people. How would he know about his own fears? Big man like him, probably a jock when younger, not scared of anything. Well, some people just weren't like that. Scorpius was one of those other people.

Hagrid took in Scorpius's angry look and said, "I'm serry, son, if I sounded mean. I only was joking around." Hagrid moved up a spot on Scorpius's list.

The boats jolted to a halt just as quickly as it had started. Scorpius was surprised, but he did his best to hide it. He climbed out of the boat hastily, trying not to rock it. He was the first to come out. He felt his feet on hard ground again and had a strong impulse to kiss the shore. But he didn't, of course. No point in being named loser on his first day.

He walked up to the drawbridge at the front, which had apparently been built recently and wasn't around when his father and mother were at Hogwarts. He waited for it to come down and then he crossed it with the rest of the first-years. He followed Hagrid into one of the biggest entry halls that Scorpius had ever seen. It was dimly lit and was dark. Hagrid clapped his hands and instantly torches and lights beamed on, and the room was filled with light. Scorpius shielded his eyes and shrieked. So much for not being the loser.

He watched as the other first-years snickered. He looked away and saw an old-looking woman with glasses and a crooked nose come out. She _was_ old-looking, but she was also a "fit" elderly woman.

"Good evening. I am Professor McGonagall and I am the Transfiguration teacher." Her accent was crisp and easy to understand. Scorpius watched as she took out a scroll that was so long, it seemed to be rolled up at least a dozen times to get it to the small scroll that it was.

"This scroll has every single one of your names. You will follow me and try on the Sorting Hat to get sorted into your houses. The houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Please don't shout when we walk down into the Dining Hall." With that, the woman turned and led them into a big room, where four long tables were and tons and tons of students were screaming, whistling, and catcalling. Scorpius tried to focus on one thing, but there was too much and he soon gave up. Amongst him, he heard the other first-years chattering. One of them, a tall boy with blond hair said to another tall boy, "Which house do you want to be in, Luke?"

Luke answered, "Probably Gryffindor. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in that House!"

"Wicked," said the other boy. "Same, though Ravenclaw is ok."

Scorpius honestly didn't have an opinion. His father and mother wanted him to be a Slytherin, but he would much rather be placed into Gryffindor.

He would know in just a few minutes…

 **So that's it! I don't know if I'll be able to publish Chapter 18 of Sophitz Forever today, so I'm so sorry! Please review!**


	4. The Sorting Hat

**Hey guys! So super long intro today, and I'm sorry about that. Firstly, I want to let you guys know of my new policies, which vary from story to story. For this story, for every five reviews I get, one of them will get a shoutout in the next chapter. This is entirely random, so please do not feel as if there is any favoritism or biased opinions. The shoutout for today's chapter goes to Knockturn Seller, who was one of my first reviewers. I need one more review at least for the next shoutout, as I am only at nine reviews. So please review! Thanks!**

 **RR**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Thanks! I hope you like this one just as much, if not more!**

 **OMG: Astoria Greengrass… I'll research that. Thanks! Same, I loved reading about the lessons and classes! That wasn't the longest review I've gotten, so don't apologize. If I have to admit it, I like longer reviews a LOT better than short ones :D Thanks again!**

 **OK, so this story has not been the most popular. Compared to my other stories, this one is doing really bad. We haven't even reached a hundred views yet! But I'm not going to stress about it. :D Thanks!**

"Potter, Albus." Professor McGonagall was reading the names from the scroll backwards this year. Albus would be next. Rose had already been sorted… into Gryffindor. He was nervous: with each name that Professor McGonagall read, his own was getting closer and closer to being called. And then he would be Sorted.

Scorpius forced his mind back to the present as he watched Albus step up onto the "stage" of sorts. It had a ledger and couple of stairs, as well as a stool where Professor McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and placed it on Albus's head, as she had done the rest of the kids. The Sorting Hat was whispering to Albus now, and his voice was barely audible. It was debating between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Albus said nothing and sat down stonily, waiting for his house. Finally, the Sorting Hat made up his mind. "GRYFFINDOR!" Albus smiled and took off the Hat, setting it back down on the stool before making his way to the crowded and screaming Gryffindor table.

James was clapping along with the rest of the Gryffindors, quite proud of his little brother. After a few more names, the M's came along and Professor McGonagall called,

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Scorpius's knees shook, his head quivered, and his heart accelerated. He walked up to the stage and waited for the woman to pick up the Hat off of the stool. He sat down on the cold stool, and clenched the edges. The Professor put the Hat on his head. It felt weird, old and dusty, even. Scorpius almost jumped when it started talking to him. It was expected but it was a strange feeling at the same time.

"Ahh." The voice was weird, old and wizened and also gruff. "Another Malfoy. This family never ends, does it. I remember all the way back to your great-great-greats, but you know, that is not of any importance to _you_. You are a completely different person from your ancestors, aren't you?" Scorpius nodded and then blushed; he was nodding to a Hat.

The Sorting Hat chuckled. "Well… you must be a Slytherin, am I wrong?" Scorpius was saddened momentarily. He didn't want to be Slytherin. The Hat must have sensed those thoughts because he said, "No, you don't wish to be a Slytherin, eh? Well then, what do you want to be? Not Gryffindor? No, could it be? You wish to Gryffindor? Every single one of the Malfoys have been in Slytherin for many many generations back. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Scorpius was scared. He didn't know! The Sorting Hat was supposed to just know, tell him what to do. But the Hat "smiled" in his head, if that was possible. There was no other way to explain it.

"Well then, if that is what you want… GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a stunned silence. No Malfoy had ever been a Gryffindor before, not in the entire history of the family. Then a few people clapped and soon the Gryffindors were all cheering, though perhaps not as loudly as for Albus Potter or Rose Weasley. Scorpius walked down to his House and smiled to himself.

Then all of a sudden, a thought came to him. What would his father think about this?

It didn't matter. He was here now, not there. He smiled to himself and sat down next to Rose.

After the rest of the First-Years were sorted, the new Headmaster stood. Dean Thomas. A mutual friend of Harry Potter's. He cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.

"Good evening, everyone. Welcome to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We are excited to see what you all can show us this year. For all First-Years, please know that the Forbidden Forest is restricted. This is a rule that cannot be broken. Please be careful and know that many bad things have happened in there."

Everyone laughed to themselves, though Scorpius didn't know why. Was he really so ignorant that he didn't know Hogwarts history?

"We would also like to introduce a new Professor this year. Seamus Finnegan." **(A/N He didn't die in the Battle, did he?)** Everyone clapped. "He is our new Potions Master. Despite having a hard background in Potions," everyone laughed at this; it was very widely known that Seamus always blew things up as a young wizard, "we are confident that he will be a great master." Everyone cheered.

"Ok, I know that it has been a long trip here, and I know from experience that however good the Trolley sweets are, they are not filling, so please enjoy dinner and GOOD NIGHT!" Everyone screamed and gasped as the food filled the tables.

Chicken, roast beef, turkey, and duck. There was also salads, soups, and a new addition: sushi. Scorpius had never tried sushi, but he soon found it _amazing_. He tried a little bit of everything, and tried to keep a small part of his stomach empty so that he could get some dessert in there as well.

Custards, pies, cakes, creme brulee, and ice cream filled the tables for dessert. There was also some other stuff, such as candy and caramels, as well as taffy and licorice.

At the end of the day, Scorpius was 100% full. He was done eating, and he was feeling slightly sick. He followed his Prefect to the Gryffindor quarters and found his room. He fell asleep. It was the happiest he had ever felt.

 **So that was it! Please review for a possible shoutout/just to be nice! Thanks so much!**

 **malaynamonkey2004**


	5. Diagon Alley

**Hey guys! I'm back, and here with another chapter of this fanfic. I plan to update all of my stories by the next days, so please stay tuned for those, if you are fans or readers of any of my other stories!**

 **Review Reponses:**

 **OMG: Yeah, I completely forgot about The Cursed Child. No, I do not plan to follow that storyline because I barely remember what happened. Yeah, I was thinking that too, because Seamus always had something blowing up in his face during potions class.**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: I assume 'south Erin' was meant to be Slytherin? Spell-check, I know :D Thanks so much! I plan to continue to write.**

 **Sith Toucan: Thanks! I plan to write A LOT more of this story, so stay tuned! Seamus didn't die, though :D**

 **SHOUTOUT: ProjectMoonlark101! Thanks for constantly reviewing!**

 **Two more reviews for the next shoutout!**

 **THANKS AND HERE WE GO!**

Scorpius awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and hungry, despite the mountains of food he had consumed with his friends last night. His stomach was growling and Scorpius wasn't sure if that was what had woken him up, or if it was the sunlight streaming through the windows in the boys dormitory that they had forgotten to close the night before. Scorpius sat up and put on his robes from yesterday. His mum had bought him five pairs, though the requirements were only three, but the first ones were clean enough for now.

Scorpius thought he should unpack, because he had forgotten to the night before. The memory of shopping at Diagon Alley was now as distant as a dream. He tried his best to remember that day… one of the last he would ever spend with his parents for a few months at least…

 _Scorpius remembered walking down the busy crowded streets of Diagon Alley. It wasn't as busy as it could possibly be; his parents had decided to come very early and buy their supplies, seeing as how crowded and sold out the stores would be any later. Scorpius secretly thought that this was very smart, but he would never say that out loud. He would never compliment his parents. He didn't hate them, but he didn't want to show any strong displays of affection, especially to his dad._

 _They had first bought the robes, as that was the most important, according to his dad. His dad told him of a big scandal featuring Ron Weasley, who had worn centuries old dress robes to the Yule Ball in the day. Scorpius was glad that his dad bought him the most trending and fashionable ones, even though they were at least three sizes too large. That was okay; they were for Fourth Year and he would use them then. He had gotten it a little early just in case… Scorpius didn't understand that logic at all, but he didn't fight back. No need to make his parents angry a few days before he would go._

 _After piling all of the robes on their personal servant, Grimmel, who had taken them back to the carriage and then caught up with them a few minutes later, the Malfoys bought Scorpius a hat next. It was "required" though both Draco and Astoria insisted that they had never worn it at their own days at Hogwarts. Still, they had to be perfect for their son and they bought the hat. Astoria wavered from buying a black one or a brown one, and finally Draco paid for both of them. Scorpius didn't even have a say, but he kept his mouth closed._

 _Gloves were next (two pairs, though he was only supposed to have one) and Grimmel was looking exhausted. Draco kicked him and he stood up straight again, though it looked as if it cost him a lot of effort. Scorpius felt bad for him and took some of the packages from his for a little bit, until his father smacked him and Scorpius reluctantly and apologetically gave it back._

 _A "winter cloak" was next, and Scorpius had to admit that it was amazing; all warm and furry and with the faint smell of magic. Astoria also bought some expensive name tags, as those were also required on_ everything _, and Grimmel was about to faint. He brought the stuff to the carriage and came back empty-handed and happier until he learned of what was next._

 _The textbooks were heavy; they were all hardcover and were about five inches across, some of them more, and there were_ eight _of them. Even Draco relented and let Scorpius carry some of them, though Draco made no move to help out himself._

 _Next was the wand. Scorpius was most excited for this, because here was where he would get the wand that would help him to do magic and would choose him, just him. After about five tries, he finally found one: fourteen inches, holly, dragon heartstring, as well as smooth and perfectly straight. Scorpius was quite proud and he held his wand, with Grimmel walking thankfully behind him._

 _Cauldron was next and his was pewter and quite heavy. His mum was going to buy two until Scorpius protested, seeing Grimmel's pained look. Draco looked angry at Scorpius's outburst but said nothing, though his lips were pursed._

" _Glass or crystal phials" were found at this strange science-y store and Scorpius got three sets. A telescope set wasn't required, but Draco insisted, with Astoria nodding along with him the whole time as Draco was giving the "we have to get everything because we wish to show that we are rich and we are Malfoys" speech. Scorpius didn't care either way; a telescope sounded cool._

 _Brass scales were found at the same science-y store and then the last item on the list: a cat, an owl, or a toad. Of course Draco opted for an owl, saying that everything else were for the "peasants of the wizarding world". Phism was beautiful, though Scorpius could not say that he admired the name. She was snowy white, with grey down and a black short beak and small beady eyes. Scorpius loved her._

 _Broomsticks were now allowed for first years, and Draco was glad. Finally, something that he agreed with. Of course, Scorpius got the best broomstick there was with promises that he would get all of the later versions as well as they came out. Draco made Scorpius promise that he would be on the Quidditch team and Scorpius happily agreed. Quidditch looked so fun and he could hardly wait._

 _After leaving, their carriage was so loaded, the ride home was slow, but Scorpius had to admit, he was quite happy and even obliged his parents by giving a small thanks…_

"Scorpius!" Scorpius was jolted out of the memory. James Potter was standing over him. "Malfoy, you might as well get going. No need to show off your goods, we all know…"

Scorpius wasn't sure what James meant by that but he quickly resumed unpacking and was done within a few minutes. Scorpius had to admit, was he glad that he had so much? He should be glad that his parents had enough money and were willing to buy him all of this, but was he really proud? He didn't know, and the thought pressed his brain the whole time as he followed James and the rest of the boys out to the Dining Hall for breakfast.

 **So that was it! Extremely long chapter today, and I hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Prejudice of Malfoys and Potters

**Hey guys! I know I just updated lately, but I really feel like writing and I need four more reviews on Sophitz Forever in order to follow my schedule, so I decided to just do another one of these. Yeah, so my schedule for my stories now…**

 **15 reviews - new chappie on SF**

 **5 reviews - new chappie on KOTLCReact**

 **3 reviews - new chappie on Unlikely Matches**

… **\- new chappie on ICCMMC (which may mean never or in about a year :D)**

 **I might not follow the schedules if I really want to write, but I will follow them most of the time.**

 **RR:**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: It's okay! I don't tend to make plans because I always end up not following them, but at school we are required to create outlines and I hate when I forget something :D Yeah, I do wish that Scorpius would talk more often, but I don't feel as if he would.. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **morganna12: Thanks so much! I do plan to update sooner nowadays :D Thanks so much! I did respond to your PM and I think your website looks awesome! Do you mind if I share it in my next chapter? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Yes, I was going to include a thanks to you but I completely forgot! I AM SO SORRY! Thank you for helping me with that!**

 **OK, shoutout goes to…**

 **morganna12! Thanks so much for reviewing and getting back to me via PM and being so nice! Happy reading!**

 **Also, I would like to give a mini-shoutout to Sith Toucan. LOVE THE NAME! :D**

 **Five more reviews for the next shoutout! Yes, multiple reviews count, but if it is five of the same person, then it doesn't count…**

 **Here we go!**

Scorpius was ready. The first day of school wasn't so bad, right? He followed all of the Gryffindors down to the dining hall and sat down next to Albus Potter and across from Rose Weasley. He admired her from this short distance, trying not to make it obvious. Every once in awhile, she would look up at him and he would grin at her and she would smile back. Those times were his favorite.

Breakfast was supreme. Blueberry, raspberry, and currant scones and muffins lay atop the table, as well as scrambled, fried, over-easy, and hard-boiled eggs and some pancakes, waffles, and something that Scorpius had never had: French Toast. He greedily took some and fell instantly in love. They were so good! He also had some fresh fruit to balance off his meal and some breakfast pudding, which he hadn't even known was a thing. **(A/N For future meals, I would appreciate some food ideas that sound out-of-this-world! Thanks!)**

Dumbledore announced that breakfast was over and the mail came. Scorpius thought that it was strange to see the mail coming in like this, with hundreds of owls swooping overhead and coming down. He got two packages, one from his grandmum and another from his dad. The one from his grandmum was some sort of pastry that looked strange. He gave it to Albus, who had looked longingly at it. The other package was some sort of strange magic vial with a greenish liquid inside. By the vial was a note from his dad. Scorpius picked it up and read it under the table.

 _Scorpius,_

 _This is a gift from me and your mum. It's a vial of magical substances to ward off evil. If you make any enemies, such as the Potters, I suggest you pour a couple of drops into their morning Butterbeers or whatever and they will leave you alone forever. Use it well, as this took me about five hours to make. Do not waste it because I won't be making more._

 _Dad and Mum_

The note was written strangely, as if it wasn't from his dad. No, but that was his handwriting and everything, with the strange curlicues on the S's that Scorpius had always seen, and the strange looking A's that Scorpius could never copy. But the writing didn't seem very much like his parents. Scorpius stuffed the vial in his pocket and left it there, feeling strange.

Time for class! Scorpius looked at his schedule. Transfiguration first! He stood up with everyone else and moved to stand next to Albus as they walked the long hallways. Scorpius hoped they wouldn't get lost. He made some friendly conversation along the way with Albus.

"What do you have first?"

"Potions. You?"

"Transfiguration. Tell me how Professor Finnegan is later. Father tells me that his talent lies elsewhere, not in Potions."

"K." All of a sudden, they heard footsteps pounding the stones behind them.

"Albus!" It was James. He looked flustered. He grabbed Albus by the sleeve of his robes and dragged him away, whispering to him. They weren't far enough away to be out of earshot and Scorpius heard what James said.

"He's a _Malfoy_! Stay away from him! Remember what Dad said?"

What had "Dad" said? Harry Potter could not have any prejudices against the son of his previous enemies. Could he? Then again, Draco Malfoy hated Harry Potter's children, so why not vice versa?

But his dad hated _everyone_ unless they were Pureblood. Draco had still not gotten over past prejudices, though he had learned to tolerate the others. Scorpius wished his dad could be more understanding of _people_. They were just people who happened to have different blood. They weren't any less than a Pureblood.

Draco just didn't get it.

The bell rang. Fudge. He was late.

 **So that was it! Tell me what you think of it! Five more reviews for a new chapter + a shoutout! Thanks so much!**


	7. The Classes

**I JUST UPDATED THIS CHAPTER**

 **RR:**

 **ProjectMoonlark101: Yes, you should definitely do that story! It sounds really cool! I've never been late for school :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Here we go!**

Scorpius walked into Transfiguration, trying not to think about what James had said earlier that day. He sat down somewhere in the back. A house cat was sitting on the teacher's desk in front of the room. He knew that it was only Professor McGonogall in cat form, but he said nothing, knowing that he might not be right. He was sharing a class with the Ravenclaws today. He waited for the cat to turn back into the professor. When she finally did, there was a collective gasp in the room. Scorpius was proud to be the one who knew otherwise, but Scorpius braced for the reprimand since he was late.

There was none. Professor McGonagall merely started the class with requiring everyone to open up their textbooks to page 85. Scorpius always thought that it was strange how the teachers never started from page one, but instead from some random part in the middle. Scorpius listened attentively for the remainder of the class, and was successful in the lesson.

After Transfiguration, Scorpius walked quickly to Potions, hoping that he wouldn't be late. He was early; in fact, the students were just leaving now. He saw Albus, who definitely saw him, but ignored him and brushed past him. Scorpius tried not to feel put out as he walked into the Potions classroom. Professor Finnegan was at the front of the room, his face blackened. There had obviously been an accident, and Scorpius stifled a giggle. Potions was bound to be fun.

It was. There were three accidents, all involving the teacher, and the class was in an uproar at the class and the teacher. Professor Finnegan seemed to be having fun as well. Scorpius hoped that Professor Finnegan wouldn't be fired. He loved him. He was definitely going to be his favorite teacher. Would the Headmaster really fire him? Scorpius thought not, seeing as they were friends when they were younger.

After Potions was lunch. Scorpius walked to the cafeteria and sat down next to Rose again. "Hey, Rose." Scorpius said loudly, hoping she would hear.

Rose turned to him. "Hello, um, Scorpius, right?" Scorpius was pleased to know that she had remembered his name.

"Yes. How are you?" Rose asked politely, but not amiably.

"I'm great." She turned back to Albus and resumed the conversation they had been having about their classes.

Scorpius tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes," she asked curtly as she turned back to him.

"How were your classes?" Scorpius asked, saying the first thing that came to his head.

"Pretty good, you?" Rose looked like she couldn't care less about his classes, but she was ever polite. Her parents had raised her well, with her good manners.

"It was great, I guess. Hey, Rose…"

"Uh huh?" She looked at him expectantly, waiting.

"Never mind." Scorpius didn't know what he had been about to ask. All he knew was that he wanted to keep on talking to her. "What do you have next?"

"Potions." Rose said.

"Oh, I just had it. It was so awesome." Scorpius smiled.

Rose said, "Great." She said it not unkindly, but still tersely. She once again turned back to Albus.

Scorpius felt elated, however. Despite not being spoken to as friendly as he had hoped, he had just talked to his crush! If he were a girl, he would have yelled, "OMG" but being a guy who didn't want to look weird, he just smiled to himself, giddy with love.

He finished the rest of the day in a daze. Flying with brooms was his favorite class, seeing as it was his only class with Rose Weasley.

 **Please review.**


	8. A Midnight Talk and Racing Heart

**RR:**

 **OMG: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sorcieres de la Neige: Are you French? That is so cool! In Harry Potter, I know that everyone had the same classes, but I decided to change it up a little :D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Here we go:**

Scorpius couldn't sleep. After the combinations of first days, classes, and Rose, he was wide awake with excitement. He was slightly tired, but he wasn't sleepy enough to drift off to the realm of sleep and dreamland. He lay in a supine position on his bed, watching as the curtains by the sides swayed ever so slightly by an unknown breeze. He listened to the other boys' snores around him, as well as old Henry Giffith's sleep-talking and Freddy Garfield sleep- _walking_. Scorpius tried his best to block out all of the noise that is found in a boys' dormitory, but he failed terribly. He sat up and got out of bed, slipping his cold bare feet into some slippers that his mum had sent in the mail that morning. He shuffled outside to the Great Room, where there was an all-nighter fireplace, kept alive with magic, and lots of plump plush armchairs, as well as a big sofa. There was a bookcase to his right and a TV to his left, which had been vandalized from a Muggle television store.

Scorpius plopped down on one of the armchairs next to the fire and warmed his cold hands. He sat there for about three minutes before he heard some footsteps coming down the stairs of the… girls' dormitories. Scorpius ignored her, thinking that it was probably just some girl who needed to use the lavatory or something. Because of this, he didn't turn around until he felt a soft, but also cold, hand on his shoulder through the impossibly thin fabric of his nightgown. He started softly and turned around. When he saw who it was, he prayed that the girl hadn't noticed his little jump.

"Rose Weasley." Scorpius said.

Rose looked a little closer. "Oh, it's you." Seeing Scorpius's confused and rather dismayed look, she added, "It was dark. I thought you were Albus. Well then, I'll just leave you to…" she trailed off. "Whatever you're doing." she finished.

As Rose turned to walk away, Scorpius called after her. "Wait!"

Rose turned back around, and said impatiently, "Yes, Scorpius?"

"You…" Scorpius said the first thing that came to his head. "You are just like your mum." He cringed, hoping that she wouldn't take offense for whatever reason.

Rose took the information differently. "Why, thank you, Scorpius. What a nice thing to say."

"Yeah…" he said back. "Hey, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?" Scorpius asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, no reason… I just heard some rumors about people… um… hating Malfoys." Scorpius said slowly.

Rose looked abashed. "Scorpius, I never participated in any of the spreading or creating of those rumors… In fact, I've never heard of them. Of any of them. At all." Rose was a bad liar.

"Well, I know that my family doesn't always have the best… reputation, but I promise you, I'm different, Rose. I swear. I'm nothing like my parents, my dad especially. Me and my dad have many disagreements in fact." Seeing Rose's blank look, Scorpius added hastily, "But you didn't need to know that."

"Ok, Scorpius. I believe you. You seem like a nice boy anyway." Rose said unabashedly and with no shame.

"Ok."

"Ok. Scorpius, do you by any chance… um… like me or something?" Rose said suddenly,

Scorpius started with surprise and wildly tried to suppress his blush and racing heart. "No… why would you think that?"

"Well, you always make such a big effort to try to talk to me and you stare at me sometimes… really obviously, and you blush when you talk to me. And you take a lot of deep breaths." Rose said.

"Well, I don't… I don't." Scorpius repeated his words many times in various ways. "Good night, Rose."

Rose shook her head. "Good night, Scorpius?"

"G'night." He walked away.

He definitely couldn't fall asleep _now_.

 **THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Brooms

**Hey guys! Please help me reach 20,000 views on Sophitz Forever by tomorrow! We are only less than 20 views away! If you would like a bigger chance for a shoutout, please comment #REMEMBERTHETITLE there!**

 **Here… please comment #UNLIKELYMATCHES for bigger chances for a shoutout.**

 **We reached a thousand views here! THANKS!**

 **RR:**

 **Xenaorozco2010** **: Yeah, if you read my other stories, you'll see that I like to add a lot of drama, plot twists, cliffhangers, and speed things up. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OMG: Well, you'll just have to find out ;D Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sorcieres de la Neige** **: That's cool! I'm taking French and know a little :D Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Here we go!**

Scorpius took a deep breath of cold air and cringed. The air was bitter and sharp and smelled… funky. He picked up his broom after putting on his gloves and gear. He walked outside with the rest of his classmates.

Flying class. His only class with Rose and his first time seeing her after that night. He was a bit nervous but he had already planned out what to say when he saw her.

 _Hey. What's up?_

Cool. Chill. Perfect.

He trudged through the muddy grass that was still wet with dew and from last night's rain. His boots were getting sodden and soggy and he was glad that his father had insisted on buying him two pairs instead of the one that he was required to have. His broom was newly polished and clean and he was glad that was so as he saw the other boys' dirty brownish broomsticks.

The flying teacher was absent today and the sub was… Harry Potter? How? Didn't he work at the Ministry? Some big important job that everyone wanted except Scorpius?

Then again, Harry Potter was an awesome flyer. Everyone already knew that, so why shouldn't he be the sub?

It was going to be a _great_ day.

Whispers floated around Scorpius. _Oh my god that's Harry Potter! I thought he quit Quidditch! Years ago! Doesn't he have work? What's going on? I'm going to die!_

Hkdfshkfsdhasfijweafjsfasfj;aesjfoi;as efoi;sajfsjalfidjaow;ejsf cosiefoamwelsjfosldfjoawejsf o;jasdfjlasdjfljsdflj is what Scorpius felt.

Yeah. A Great Day.

"Good afternoon, class." Harry Potter said. "I'm pretty sure you all know who I am. I am Harry Potter for those of you who really don't know. The Boy Who Lived. And I'm your sub today. Don't ask questions, just do what I tell you. That's it."

Everyone nodded along, although some of the boys grumbled a bit at the harshness of his words.

"Mount your brooms. Today we will practice launching and setting off."

A boy whose name Scorpius didn't know raised his hand. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter, sir, but we've already done that. We did that yesterday."

"Oh, well, let me see it then!" Harry looked unfazed.

Everyone sighed and showed off their mounting and setting off skills. Harry looked pleased at how well the class was doing, though he gave praise to almost everyone except Scorpius. Family prejudices never died.

Scorpius was quite good at flying. His father had taught him, illegally, how to fly at a very young age and it came easy to him now. He was hoping that he would be like Harry Potter and be let onto the Quidditch team, though he had only a slim chance of that happening.

"Ok, now that you've done that, can you all fly?" Harry asked.

"Yes," everyone chorused back. They proceeded to prove their point by flying every which and way and back and Harry clapped his hands.

"Good, good. Now that you all seem so _advanced_ ," everyone snickered at that, "we can start races! Whoever wins the most times will get a personal recommendation from _me_ to be placed onto the Quidditch team early!" Scorpius wanted it, he wanted it _so_ bad, but he knew it was going to be pretty hard against the rest of his class. Besides, would Harry even come through with his promise if _he_ won, a Malfoy? It was iffy at best.

Scorpius lined up behind the line that was permanently drawn on the grass. "On your marks, get set, go!" Harry yelled and everyone took off.

They had to get to that post on the other side of the field. Scorpius willed his broom to go faster and faster and faster until he felt faster than light and he could just see that post looming up…

Oh, no! It was looming up way too fast and Scorpius couldn't stop at this speed! Quicker than you could say 'Quidditch', Scorpius crashed into the pole, hit his head, and fell to the ground, landing quite painfully on his knee, causing _something_ , who knew what, to shatter. Scorpius groaned on the floor.

 _Oh my god! Is he ok?_ Scorpius heard voices around him and then he heard Harry's.

"Guys! Let him breathe! Give him air!" Scorpius opened his eyes to see a retreating crowd of his fellow classmates. He lay on the grass, his knee twisted oddly and his head… wet. Was he bleeding?

"Let's get you to the infirmary. Right then." Harry gently picked him up and said, "Are you ok, son?"

"No, not really." Scorpius was about to say more, but he couldn't. The world darkened and everything and everyone fell to shadows and darkness as he blacked out.

 **Yeah, so remember to comment #UNLIKELYMATCHES :D Thanks!**


	10. Just Friends

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I am planning on starting a new story, but I really don't know what to make it on?! Please comment or review a story idea when I release a "story" so that you can suggest on, which will then be deleted.**

 **Anyways…**

 **RR**

 **OMG: Thanks for the hashtag and the review!**

 **OK!**

"Oh my god. Is he okay?"

A girl's voice sliced through the darkness and Scorpius awoke, dizzy and drowsy. He tried to open his eyes but he found he couldn't. He kept them closed but opened his mouth, which was quite dry.

"I really hope he's okay! Look, he's opening his mouth! Scorpius?"

"SHUT UP." Scorpius screamed. Or would have if he could. He knew it probably sounded more like a croak.

"Wow. He's rude even in sleep," a boy's voice said. "Or unconscious slumber? I don't know, but all I'm saying is RUDE."

"Water!" Scorpius said.

He heard glasses clinking and a faucet being turned on. All of a sudden, something cold and wet was slipped down his throat, and went down the wrong tube. Scorpius immediately sat up and grabbed at his throat and the person in front of him, gasping and choking. Finally, he felt a little better and managed to open his eyes.

The girl he had heard was Rose. Scorpius blushed at how rude he had been and how he had insulted her. She was the one who had brought the water and looked quite scared.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I understand." Rose said, smiling a little.

The boy had been James. James smirked and said, "You're finally awake. How can you, a Malfoy, slam into a pole on the first day of Brooms? I thought your father would have helped you with _flying_ , even though it is against the rules. You Malfoys are always breaking the rules, but it seems that it's never the right one."

Scorpius was steaming but he was so weak that he couldn't do anything about it.

Rose looked grim. "James, could you just leave now? He's not the one who's being rude, _you_ are."

"I can't believe you would want to stay with the likes of _him_." James gave an obscene gesture to Scorpius and stalked out of the room.

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry. He can be a jerk sometimes."

"Sometimes? Don't you mean always?" Scorpius said sarcastically.

"No. He's just had a hard life and he doesn't want anybody coming in. His father has raised him his whole life to hate Malfoys."

"Wow. That's nice. He can't hate me! I'm just a kid."

"I know. But not everyone understands that. And you're a teen."

"Well.. same thing."

"It really isn't but okay." Awkward silence. Rose finally sat up straight and said, "Look, Scorpius, about what I said last night… I don't really care either way…"

"Really? Cause…" This was it. The perfect time to tell her how he felt and then maybe they could get together and life would be perfect. "I… I really… just want us to be friends."

Where did that come from? Why was he such a coward? Why couldn't he just tell her? And why would she want to be friends with him in the first place?

"I mean—"

"I know what you mean. Goodbye, Scorpius. I just wanted to clear things up between… whatever this is." Rose gestured between them and then stood up and left the room.

Had she really been… offended? Scorpius refused to think about it anymore and settled back down into his pillows and slowly fell asleep with thoughts of Rose still lingering around in his head.

 **So that's it! Please review!**


End file.
